A Broken Heart Can Always Be Mended
by Regal Arrow Shipper
Summary: Sue Ellen finally leaves J.R. during season 10 and his relationship with Mandy Winger. She moves off of Southfork to Donna's apartment. Lots of drama and problems are sure to come with this decision.


Sue Ellen Ewing carefully walked down the stairs with her very last suitcase. After years of emotional abuse, cheating, and lies, she had finally found the strength and courage to leave her husband...Mr. J.R. Ewing. His latest girlfriend was model Mandy Winger. As Sue Ellen was moving out of Southfork, Mandy was moving in. Now J.R. and Mandy weren't to be married yet, but J.R. had still convinced her to move to Southfork.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Pam asked with tears in her eyes. One of her very best friends was leaving. Sue Ellen's eyes welled with tears as well.

"I do. I have to. J.R. doesn't want me, hasn't for years. Now _she's_ moving in here too. I can't stay around her, and I can't stay around where I'm not wanted." she whispered.

"But we want you Sue Ellen!" Pam started completely sobbing. Sue Ellen embraced the younger Ewing woman.

"Calm down, calm down. You'll still see me. Remember? J.R. won the custody battle, but I have John Ross on weekends, so I'll be here to pick him up and drop him off." she said, her voice cracking slightly. J.R. watched from the doorway to the kitchen, listening closely to every word.

"It won't be the same." Pam mumbled. Bobby, Miss Ellie, and Clayton entered then.

"We'll miss you Sue Ellen." Clayton said, hugging her to his side.

"I'll miss all of you too." Sue Ellen whispered. Miss Ellie said nothing, for fear of breaking down. Though she would never admit it out loud, Sue Ellen was her favorite daughter-in-law. All she could do was hug Sue Ellen tightly. Donna and Ray walked in, neither one speaking to the other because of the divorce.

"You'll be missed around here Sue Ellen. It's not gonna be the same comin' here and not seeing you." Ray said.

"Thanks Ray." Sue Ellen said quietly.

"You ready to go?" Donna asked gently, as Sue Ellen would be staying with her.

"Almost." Sue Ellen said tearfully. Bobby took his soon to be ex-sister-in-law's hands in his.

"There'll never be anyone that deserves him less than you Sue Ellen. She'll never be you. And they deserve each other." he told her, making the woman smile.

"Now wait just a minute!" J.R. said loudly.

"Shut up J.R.!" Miss Ellie, surprisingly, yelled at him. Suddenly, John Ross bolted down the stairs and crashed into Sue Ellen's legs, holding on for dear life.

"John Ross, what's the matter?" Sue Ellen asked, picking him up and holding him close. That's when Mandy came down and stood on the bottom step.

"That lady's tryin' to tuck me in mama! No one's allowed to do that but you." the ten year old said, burying his face in her shoulder. Sue Ellen rubbed her baby boy's back.

"Alright, shhh. I'll tuck you in before I leave, ok?" she said gently. John Ross nodded into her shoulder, so she carried him up to his room, ignoring the looks from J.R. and Mandy. She tucked her son in and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Mama, I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay here with me and daddy. I don't like that lady." John Ross said. Sue Ellen gave a tiny smile and kissed his forehead.

"I know baby. But mama can't stay here. You're gonna come stay with me and aunt Donna this weekend, ok?" she said. John Ross nodded.

"Night mama. I love you." he said, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight baby. I love you too." Sue Ellen whispered before standing up and going to leave the room. She jumped when she saw J.R. in the doorway. He roughly pulled her out of the room and closed the door before slamming her against the wall.

"J.R.! Let me go!" Sue Ellen said, trying not to cry out in pain.

"You listen to me. You're not gonna turn him against me, and you're not gonna illmouth Mandy to him, ya hear?" J.R. growled, pressing her harder against the wall and squeezing her arms harder.

"I'm not J.R., let me go!" she begged again.

"LET HER GO J.R.!" J.R. released Sue Ellen and turned to face his brother and the rest of the family.

"Come here Sue Ellen." Bobby said. The woman didn't hesitate to run into her brother in law's arms.

"Oh my God Sue Ellen! Your arms have begun to turn purple." Pam said in shock. Sue Ellen bit her lip to keep from crying and buried her face in Bobby's chest.

"J.R. Ewing, there is no call for that kind of behavior!" Miss Ellie yelled.

"Bobby, help Sue Ellen and Donna downstairs with their things will you?" Clayton said, wanting Sue Ellen as far from J.R. as possible. Bobby nodded and did as he was asked. He put the women's bags into Donna's car and helped her and Sue Ellen in.

"You be careful alright? And take care of yourself." he told Sue Ellen sincerely. Sue Ellen gave a small smile.

"I will Bobby." she said before she and Donna drove off.


End file.
